Alejandro
'Alejandro Burromuerto '''to nowy uczestnik serii "Totalnej Porażki". Miał przewodzić programowi "Oblechy Totalnej Porażki", ale Chris unieważnił to i wziął Alejandro do swojego programu. Osobowość i udział w programie Zadebiutował w odcinku specjalnym Planu Totalnej Porażki. Rywalizował w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie (dotarł do finału, a w wersji, polskiej wygrał) w Drużynie Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Jest bardzo inteligentnym i przystojnym latynosem, który swą urodą dorównuje Justinowi. Na początku wszyscy myśleli, że jest miły i dobry, tylko Heather, Duncan i Noah byli wobec niego nieufni. W późniejszych odcinkach rozkochuje w sobie dziewczyny, aby potem wywalić je z gry oraz manipuluje innymi uczestnikami programu, by osiągnąć ten cel. Na początku tak samo chciał postąpić Heather czyli rozkochać ją w sobie i wywalić z program jednak ona się nie nabrała co sprawiło że był pod wrażeniem czynów Heather aż ta w końcu skradła mu serce. Wyznał jej miłość w finale, lecz dziewczyna oszukała go. Niestety w finałowym odcinku nie dość, że traci upragniony milion zarówno w alternatywnej jak i oryginalnej wersji, zostaje poważnie oparzony przez lawę wypływającą z aktywnego wulkanu. Utraciwszy swoje piękno w nieszczęśliwym wypadku, ciało chłopaka przebywa w Porażko-Mierniku. Powraca po roku wTotalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, gdzie rywalizuje w drużynie Nikczemnych Sępów. Zajął tam szóste miejsce. W pierwszym odcinku tego sezonu, wydostaje się z robota. Jego nogi są unieruchomione, przez co cały czas musi chodzić na rękach. W odcinku drugim ujawnia, że udaje, aby wzbudzić poczucie winy u Heather. Dopiero w szóstym odcinku po kradzieży Oryginalnej Głowy Chrisa McLeana ukazuje, że jego nogi są zdrowe. W finałowym odcinku piątego sezonu oświadcza, że chodzi z Heather, jednak i tak próbuje zdobyć milion kosztem ich związku. Pod koniec odcinka mówi, że zdobył najcenniejszą nagrodę czyli Heather. Plan Totalnej Porażki Alejandro zadebiutował w specjalnym odcinku Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! wraz z Sierrą. Na początku pokazał się, kiedy przechodził przez czerwony dywan. Zachował się nieładnie, potrącając Codye'go oraz gdy nie przybił piątki Chrisowi. Następnie miał przeczytać nazwę najlepszej obsady show. Zajęło mu to bardzo dużo czasu. Powiedział, że wygrywają... "Wystrzałowe Staruszki w Kalesonach". Potem prowadził autobus Drużyny Oblechów. Został zaatakowany przez autobus z uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki. Ostrzeliwali go karmelkami. Potem ich drogi się rozeszły. Przy końcu Chris powiedział, że program Alejandro- Oblechy Totalnej Porażki, miał być sprawdzianem tego, czy uczestnikom Totalnej Porażki, zależy na sławie. Potem ogłosił 3 sezon, do którego dołączył również Alejandro. W pokoju zwierzeń powiedział, że ma zamiar zajść na sam szczyt. Totalna Porażka w Trasie W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz.1 Alejandro nie znany wcześniej pozostałym uczestnikom, wyszedł z autobusu jako przedostatni. Pomagał wstać Ezekielowi i Tylerowi oraz Bridgette i Izzy, które zauroczył. W samolocie Lindsay zwróciła na niego uwagę, podczas gdy Tyler chciał zwrócić jej uwagę na siebie. Alejandro firltował z Lindsay. Heather powiedziała, że Alejandro i Lindsay mogą stanowić zagrożenie. Podczas piosenki firltował z Lindsay i Bridgette. Gdy rozpoczęło się zadanie, Alejandro bez trudu przeszedł górną partię piramidy, zabierając ze sobą na grzbiecie Lindsay i Bridgette. Obie dziewczyny znalazły się w pierwszym składzie, a Alejandro zapoczątkował drugą drużynę, która została nazwana przez Sierrę - Drużyną Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Przeklinał po hiszpańsku, na to, że znajdzie się w drużynie z Tylerem, Noah i Owenem. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 Alejandro motywował swoją Drużynę do wygranej, po czym kazał wszystkim wejść na kozę i sam wskoczył na szczyt, utrzymując drużynę w idealnej równowadze. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem. Alejandro w pokoju zwierzeń powiedział, że każdy po studiach inżynierskich i IQ powyżej 165 wymyśliłby coś takiego. Sierra powiedziała, że nie wie, dlaczego dziewczyny tak zachwycają się Alejandro. Alejandro Skomplementował Szefa, po czym się zaczerwienił. Owen nazwał Alejandro "Al". Alejandro drgał powiekami ze zdenerwowania, ale powiedział, że nie przeszkadza mu to, że nazywa go "Al"(kłamał). Droczył się z Amazonkami, ale po chwili zauważył drogę do Nilu, odstawiając je w tyle. Powiedział, że uprzejmie by było, gdyby wskazał im właściwą drogę, ale powiedział, że jego drużynę nie stać na dobre maniery. Już przy Nilu podrywał Heather. Gdy Sierra zamieniła się Drużynami, Alejandro i jego drużyna miała problemy z przepłynięciem. W końcu przepłyneli, a tym razem, to Amazonki miały problemy. Alejandro żądał równej walki i kazał Izzy namówić wielbłąda do wsiąścia na łódkę Amazonek. Jego Drużyna zajęła drugie miejsce. Na końcu Alejandro wypowiedział monolog, mówiąc m. in., że nikt nie wie o nim zupełnie nic, i że Heather jest przy nim święta. W odcinkku Zakręcony Czas w Japonii Alejandro uratował Leshawnę, która o mało co nie wyleciała z samolotu. Po piosence, Alejandro skomplementował Leshawnę po japońsku, gasząc tym Harolda. Reprezentował swoją drużynę w pierwszym wyzwaniu, zdobywając najwięcej punktów ze wszystkich, współpracując z pandą, czym zdobył ułatwienie do następnego zadania. Alejandro spróbował rybiego ogonka, po czym go wypluł, twierdząc, że smakuje jak zapocone kalesony i zwymiotował. Po wyzwaniu jego drużyna ponownie zajęła drugie miejsce. Powiedział Haroldowi, że laski (i tu chodzi o Leshawnę) lecą na honorowych gości, dzięki czemu Harold przez Alejandro zrezygnował z gry. Na początku odcinka Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Alejandro uspokoił Owena, gdy ten panikował. Po lądowaniu w Yukonie, kilka dziewczyn przytuliło się do niego, gdy trzeba było znaleźć inny sposób na ocieplenie (Chris nie dał im kurtek). Potem wspólnie z Bridgette przechodził przez rzekę. Bridgette pomyślała, że Alejandro może próbuje zawrzeć z nią sojusz, ale Alejandro powiedział, że to dla niego więcej, niż tylko gra, wprawiając ją w zachwyt. Potem Alejandro i Bridgette się przewrócili i przez przypadek się pocałowali. Gdy doszli do flagi, Alejandro podarował Bridgette swoją koszulę na ocieplenie. Chcieli jeszcze raz się pocałować, lecz Alejandro podstępem odszedł, a Bridgette przykleiła się do słupa. Cieszył się z innymi, gdy Tyler uratował drużynę przed upadkiem w przepaść. Gdy Alejandro i jego Drużyna dojechała na metę, Owen chciał, żeby Alejandro przybił mu piątkę z okazji pierwszej wygranej, nazywając go Al. Alejandro nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Po eliminacji Bridgette, Alejandro powiedział, że poszło z nią łatwo i wkrótce wszyscy wylecą z jego rąk. Z początku Ukochany Brodway Alejandro wypoczywał w pierwszej klasie z innymi kolegami z drużyny. Potem po dżentelmeńsku przyniósł dziewczynom jedzenie z pierwszej klasy. Heather zakazała jeść Sierrze podarunków od wroga. Alejandro od razu przejrzał strategię Heather i pochwalił ją za to. Podczas wyzwania Alejandro podpuścił Sierrę, żeby częściej komplementowała Chrisa, bo nie czuje się tak dobrze jak dawniej, co przyniosło Chrisowi wstyd. Alejandro patrzał się wtedy na Chrisa z podłym uśmiechem. Potem walnął wózkiem Owena i zjechał z nim na rurze. Następnie prowadził poduszkowiec swojej drużyny. Heather domyśliła się, że podpuszczanie Sierry to sprawka Alejandro. Alejandro mrugnął do Heather przed wyzwaniem, a potem trochę się z nią podroczył. Po rozmowie Heather podmieniła wózek z Noah na wózek z małym dzieckiem. Alejandro później szybko go zamienił na wózek z Noah, ale i tak jego drużyna przegrała. Okazało się jednak, że to było wyzwanie z nagrodą, więc jego drużyna nie poddała się eliminacji. W Podsumowaniu: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette przez pocałunek Alejandro i Bridgette, działo się wiele nieporozumień, jednak wszystko ostatecznie zostało wyjaśnione. W odcinku Spoliczkowana Rewolucja Alejandro dowodził podczas wyzwania. Kazał Noah, żeby pilnował Izzy, by nie zrobiła nic głupiego. Gdy Owen zjadł cały farsz, Alejandro wymyślił, żeby zjechać na nim. Gdy Owen nazywał go Al, Alejandro specjalnie wjeżdżał na przeszkody i hamował jego twarzą. Jego drużyna dojechała pierwsza i dostała najlepszą nagrodę. Chris powiedział do Alejandro, że hamowanie twarzą Owena, było świetnym pomysłem. Podczas tańca na matach elektrycznych, Alejandro powiedział, żeby LeShawna nie przejmowała się docinkami Heather i szła na całość. Dziewczyna twierdziła, że filtrowanie Alejandro do LeShawny, nie jest warte puszczenia pawia. Potem próbowała ostrzec LeShawne przed Alejandro, lecz ta tylko ją wyśmiała. Heather się wkurzyła. Noah pytał się Alejandro, dlaczego wspomaga przeciwną drużynę, a on odpowiedział, że wszystko co robi, zyska na tym jego drużyna. Najpierw Alejandro bez problemu strącił Codyego. Potem widząc bójkę LeShawny i Heather poza matą, dał strącić się Sierrze. Noah zapytał się jego,- dlaczego upadł. On powiedział, że Heather go zdetronizowała. Potem Heather zastanawiała się dlaczego Alejandro się dla niej podłożył. Rozmawiała z nim, jednocześnie się kłócąc, gdyż prawił jej wkurzające komplementy. Przez Alejandro na eliminacji odpadła LeShawna. Alejandro "pomógł jej" wykonać skok wstydu. Na początku Wyścig w Amazonii Alejandro został niechcący uderzony przez Owena. Powiedział, że naprawi to mała zemsta. Otrzymał od Szefa przepaskę na oko. Przerwał wymęczające zgadywanie Tylera, mówiąc, że jego drużyna nie potrzebuje orczyka i zjechał na swoim pasku. Potem wraz z drużyną rozbił obóz. Kiedy obudzili się w nocy, napadły na nich gąsienice ogromnych rozmiarów. Gdy drużyna Chris jest naprawdę BBBB słodki dotarła na Machu Pikchu, Chris powiedział, że potrzebny jest cały skład drużyny, by mogli szukać skarbu. Alejandro powiedział, że Chris zmienia zasady w ciągu gry. Potem poszedł po Owena. Wmówił mu, ze drużyna chciała iść bez niego. Owen powiedział, że wygląda na to, że Alejandro jest jego jedynym kumplem i nigdy nie bał się tak swojego kumpla. Alejandro uwolnił Owena z kokona i razem pobiegli na metę. Jego drużyna zajęła drugie miejsce. Potem Alejandro poszedł do Heather na eliminacje. Nazwała go "Piratem Pablo". Podroczył się z nią trochę. W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy Alejandro i Heather wymieniali zdania na temat swoich drużyn. W jego drużynie dział się istny bałagan, ale w drużynie Heather, dział się nieporządek z Sierrą. Heather próbowała ją uspokoić siłowo, po czym ciągnęła ją za sobą i wyszła. Alejandro, który krył przed Sierrą Codyego, dał mu znak, że jej nie ma. Potem również krył go w pokoju zwierzeń, kiedy Cody mówił. Zdziwił się, kiedy było słychać głos Izzy z głośnika z kokpitu. Złapał się Owena, jak większość jego drużyny, kiedy lądowali. Później w muzeum pochwalił Noah za jego pomysł w odwróceniu uwagi Yeti. Odwrócił uwagę Izzy, kiedy ta mocno przeszkadzała jego drużynie w zadaniu. Kiedy trzeba było wyciągnąć ostatni kawałek rzeźby, Alejandro powiedział, żeby zrobił to Noah, bo on i Owen nie zmieściliby się pomiędzy wiązkami lasera, a Tyler leżał nieprzytomny (z własnej woli). Pod koniec Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę BBBB Słodki zajęła drugie miejsce. Alejandro i Noah wybuchli śmiechem, widząc Tylera, kiedy pozował jako model w dziwnej kreacji Lindsay. Gdy Noah i Owen nieumiejętnie próbowali zawrzeć sojusz z DJ'em w Nowe dzieci Rocka, Alejandro powiedział, żeby strategię zostawić w jego rękach. Po lądowaniu w morzu, Alejandro powiedział Heather, która za wszelką cenę chciała stworzyć tajny sojusz z DJ'em, że zaproponował mu to dużo wcześniej. Heather przyznała z entuzjazmem, że Alejandro jest niezły, ale po chwili chciała odzyskać taśmę z tym nagraniem. Alejandro zabronił Owenowi jeść homara, bo od tego zależy ich nagroda. Po dopłynięciu na wyspę, pochwalił Heather za ambicję. Zgodził się z Chrisem, że nagrodą dla nich za owoce morza, będzie obserwowanie Heather przy pracy. Alejandro za zadanie wraz z Noah miał przetłumaczyć zdanie z nowofunlandzkim akcentem wypowiedziane przez Jerda McLeana. Najpierw się oburzył na to co usłyszał od jego, ale potem zastanowił się i odpowiedział poprawnie. Potem Szef zabrał od niego kosz z rybami. Kiedy Heather pokazała DJ'owi egipski znak na dorszu stwierdziła, że jeśli on pocałuje te rybę, to zdejmie z siebie klątwę. Alejandro jednak dał mu bardziej przekonywującą odpowiedź i DJ pocałował rybkę. Potem podziękował Alejandro, za pozbycie się klątwy. Odpowiedział mu, że to była przyjemność. Gdy jadł poczuł zapach śmierdzącej skarpety Owena.To Heather dodała ją do jego potrawy. Na koniec odcinka wypuścił ryby ze znakami i przestawił swój plan, na co Chris powiedział, że Alejandro to spełnienie marzeń każdego producenta i koszmar wszystkich pozostałych. W Mojej upalnej Jamajce Alejandro był pierwszy raz widziany relaksujący się w Pierwszej Klasie. Zdziwił się, że DJ tak bardzo przywiązał się do ryby, na której namalował egipski symbol. Twierdził, że dobrze się trzyma. Później próbował przekonać Chrisa, by DJ dołączył do jego drużyny, jednak Chris się nie zgodził. Podczas wyzwania, Alejandro zdekoncentrował Heather, a ona się wkurzyła. Potem gdy uratował Gwen, Heather się odegrała za poprzedni incydent i zabrała mu ,,skarb piratów". Alejandro uśmiechnął się do niej. Podczas wyzwania cały czas jeździł z Tylerem. Próbował z nim współpracować. Mówił, że nie wie czy w ogóle jakaś cecha Tylera jest przydatna, ale na pewno nie inteligencja. Przy końcu wyzwania, gdy DJ już miał wygraną w kieszeni, Alejandro postanowił dlatego rozmawiać z Tylerem o klątwie DJ'a, tak, by on ją usłyszał. Po chwili DJ się przestraszył. Alejandro powiedział do niego, że nie chciał, by DJ to usłyszał i przeprosił go (nieszczerze). DJ zjechał, ale już bez swojej rybki. Wypadł z toru, czym wyleciał z programu. Alejandro na końcu powiedział, że to wina Chrisa, że nie chciał przyłączyć DJ'a do jego drużyny, więc sprawił, że wyleciał. W Podsumowaniu: Ratunek przez Telefon zostało puszczone nagranie z Alejandro, które miało na celu pomoc w uzbieraniu 1 000 000 dolarów od widzów, ponieważ był ,, popularną osobą dla części widowni kobiet". Alejandro nie wyróżniał się zbytnio w odcinku Gdy widzę Londyn to... . Najpierw nie mógł znieść głupich żartów robionych przez Noah i Owena w klasie ekonomicznej, pytając się do kamery pokoju zwierzeń, ile jeszcze odcinków zostało. Następnie podsłuchiwał rozmowę Chrisa i tajemniczego gościa, ale po chwili został przez niego złapany. Pod jego nieobecność, w Londynie kilku zawodników wyrażało o nim swoje zdanie. Heather martwiła się o niego, ale próbowała zamaskować swoje uczucia. Natomiast Noah rozmawiał z Owenem na temat Alejandro, że mu nie ufa, twierdząc, że ma charakter Heather, tylko jest trochę ładniejszy. Nazwał go też natłuszczonym węgorzem. Alejandro pojawił się dopiero na końcu wezwania. Zdziwił się jak wszyscy, gdy okazało się, że Kubą Rozpruwaczem był Ezekiel (już zmutowany). Alejandro powiedział Noah, że słyszał całą rozmowę na jego temat i wkurzył się nazwaniem jego natłuszczonym węgorzem. Noah obawiał się jego. Na końcu Alejandro doprowadził do jego wyeliminowania. Na Noah głosowali razem z nim Tyler i Duncan, który wrócił do programu. Noah ostrzegł Owena przed Alejandro, porównując go jeszcze raz do węgorza. Na początku Greckich Ruin Alejandro wkurzył się razem z Tylerem, kiedy Owen mówił przez sen. Owen powiedział, że Alejandro i Tyler mieli dużo czasu by się dogadać i razem zagłosowali na Noah, i że teraz on jest następny w kolejce. Kiedy Duncan dał przestrogę Tylerowi o tym, by absolutnie nic nie mówił o tym co widział, Alejandro zaciekawiła ta sytuacja i postanowił dowiedzieć się o co im chodzi i wykorzystać to. Poparł Courtney, że Grecja to kolebka olimpiady, kiedy ta dyskutowała z Chrisem, który dowiedział się od stażystów, że to Rzym, co nie było prawdą. Alejandro powiedział, że jego drużyna wygra z przeciwną w której są same baby, czym zasmucił Cody'ego. Potem wdał się w dyskusję z Heather. Przy pankrationie, Owen chciał, by to Alejandro w nim wystąpił, jednak poprzedził go Tyler. Alejandro powiedział, że da mu swoją posadę, kiedy wkrótce się zrewanżuje. Tyler przytaknął. Podczas piosenki Duncana i Gwen, Alejandro podsłuchiwał ich, ukrywając się za kolumnami. Dużo z niej wywnioskował. Alejandro ostatecznie brał udział w ostatniej konkurencji z Heather - biegu przez płotki. Heather powiedziała do niego, że ona jest wyjątkowo szybka i gibka, lecz Alejandro pokazał na co go stać, zawiązując sobie włosy nogami, na co wszyscy zaniemówili. Podczas biegu Alejandro prowadził obniżający morale monolog do Heather i poruszał się w różnych pozycjach. Owen i Tyler byli pewni jego wygranej, ale Alejandro chwilowo nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie i uderzył w ostatni płotek, przegrywając z Heather. Przed dogrywką kazał Tylerowi spłacić przysługę. Miał powiedzieć co wie o Duncanie i Gwen. Z trudem powiedział, że widział jak się całowali. Courtney była bardzo, ale to bardzo wściekła na Gwen. Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę BBBB słodki przegrała, więc Alejandro wraz Tylerem zagłosowali na Duncana, ale nie odpadł, bo to było wyzwanie z nagrodą. Przed eliminacją, Chris wytykał każdemu zawodnikowi błędy, dlaczego przegrali, również Alejandro. W Z Archiwum 52 Alejandro przyglądał się razem z innymi, jak Courtney zrywała z Duncanem ,,na jej warunkach". Potem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Tylera i Owena na temat Duncana. Alejandro stwierdził, że Duncan to groźny przeciwnik. Postanowił opracować strategię pokierowania Courtney i wykluczenia Duncana. Gdy Courtney przyglądała się z wrogością na Duncana i Gwen, Alejandro zaproponował wtedy jej pomysł na zemstę na nich. Courtney przyjęła pomysł. Tuż przy lądowaniu uspokoił hipnotycznie Owena. Duncan założył się z nim o to i jest winny mu 5 dolarów. Alejandro powiedział, że jego wujek Julio, jest hipnotyzerem, a to nie była jedyna hipnotyczna sugestia, którą dał Owenowi, po czym zaśmiał się. Podczas wyzwania Alejandro powiedział Tylerowi, że Courtney na niego leci. Tyler był zadowolony, ale powiedział, że nie zrobi tego swojej Lindsay. Alejandro przystał na pomysł Duncana, by rzucić kamieniem w przeciwnym kierunku biegu i schronić się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Zrobił to jako pierwszy i udało mu się. Potem razem z Duncanem normalnie przeszedł przez przejście, kiedy Tyler przechodził po elektrycznym płocie. Alejandro powiedział Tylerowi, żeby szukał sprzętu kosmitów, a nie ratował Owena. Po chwili z dachu kabiny zleciał jeden sześcian i wpadł w ręce Alejandro. Okazało się, że działa i wytworzył dwóch kosmitów. Jeden z nich zaatakował Alejandro. Potem przyszedł do niego Duncan i powiedział, że mu pomoże, jak da mu pewność, że na niego nie zagłosuje. Alejandro się zgodził. Najpierw Duncanowi, nie udało się mu pomóc. Oboje ich poraził kosmita. Alejandro upadł i otworzył drzwi , z których wyszedł Owen z pomalowaną twarzą. Potem pytał się Alejandro co tam u niego, nazywając go Al. Potem Alejandro zahipnotyzował Owena i śpiewał śmieszną piosenkę. Duncan płakał ze śmiechu. Potem Alejandro zdjął z twarzy Owena kosmitę i wrzucił do pudełka Tylera. Gdy od hipnotyzował Owena-ten zemdlał, więc Alejandro i Duncan go nieśli. Alejandro wkurzył się i upuścił Owena, kiedy Tyler zepsuł kosmitę. Potem zagłosował razem z Duncanem na Tylera, po czym Tyler wyleciał. Przyglądał się wkurzonej Courtney, która mówiła, że Duncan srogo zapłaci za czyny. Na początku odcinka Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą Alejandro, Duncan i Owen obmyślali strategię. Alejandro stwierdził, że Amazonki są silne dzięki Heather i Courtney, więc postanowił je rozłączyć. Owen zaproponował, żeby Alejandro udawał, że leci na Heather i wyrzuciłby ją jak Bridgette i Leshawnę. Duncan nie wiedział, że nie jest jedynym złotym medalistą w olimpiadzie lasek. Alejandro twierdził, że obie je lubił, ale los im nie sprzyjał. Natomiast Duncan zaproponował, by Alejandro podrywał Courtney, bo Heather ma do niego słabość. Alejandro zgodził się na ten pomysł. Potem wziął na stronę Courtney i próbował jej powiedzieć, że próbował pozbyć się Duncana, i że facet, który nie potrafi jej docenić, jest głupcem. Próbował tym samym powiedzieć, że ona mu się podoba. Heather powiedziała, że Alejandro coś kombinuje, robiąc niepewną minę. Po lądowaniu w Australii, Alejandro pomógł Courtney złapać emu. Była mu za to wdzięczna. Pojechali. Alejandro stwierdził, że Heather to naprawdę twardy przeciwnik. Zastanawiał się, czy zagadywanie jej do Duncana, to część jej strategii (okazało się to prawdą). Powiedział do Duncana, żeby pokazał emu, gdzie jego miejsce. Potem Courtney zapytała się Heather, czy ona jest z Alejandro. Heather zaprzeczyła. Potem Alejandro prawił komplementy do Courtney. Po dniu jako pierwszy dojechał do mety, czym wystraszył Chrisa i Szefa. Potem flirtował z Courtney. Rozglądał się za Owenem. Za drugie miejsce drużyna Alejandro dostała sekator. Alejandro powiedział do Duncana, że próbuje realizować strategię, ale Courtney ciągle mu nie ufa, więc on i Duncan odegrali scenę. Po przybyciu Owena, Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę BBBB Słodki powróciła do gry. Alejandro i Duncan rozmyślali, kiedy do Owena dotrze, że złapał Dingo zamiast Owcy. Alejandro śmiał się, kiedy Dingo pogryzł Owena. Potem jeszcze raz zagadał do Courtney. Rozmawiali głównie o nich i o grze. Courtney chciała, by Alejandro pomógł jej przegrać. Zdziwił się tym, że zaczęła mu ufać. Stwierdził, że jest niesamowita. Alejandro ostrzygł owcę, złapaną przez Duncana i Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki wygrała. Alejandro spełnił cel Courtney i Gwen wyleciała po przegranej dogrywce, właśnie z Courtney. W Kapitan Owen, Alejandro flirtował z Courtney, jedząc z nią ciastka, które sam przyniósł z pierwszej klasy. Pod jego nieobecność w pierwszej klasie Duncan z Owenem rozmawiali na jego temat. Doszli do wniosku, że Alejandro jest ich wrogiem. Heather powiedziała, że Alejandro i Courtey próbują ją wkurzyć. Chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę Alejandro, ale Sierra jej to ,,utrudniała". Po lądowaniu w mroźnej Szwecji, Alejandro wziął na ręce Courtney. Heather, by zrobić mu na złość, przymilała się do Duncana, ale po chwili się odpychali. Alejandro nie przejmował się tym. Podczas zadania, Alejandro zaciekawił się kłótnią Courtney i Heather. Po stwierdzeniu Owena na temat części konstrukcji, Alejandro domyślił się co budują i nazwał Owena głupim geniuszem, co podchwycił Duncan. Gdy Alejandro przypomniał Owenowi, żeby nie wydał Amazonkom, że tworzą łódź. Ten natomiast ze zdziwieniem głośno to powtórzył i sprzedał informacje, po czym także zaczęła się piosenka. Po niej Alejandro zaczął ciągnąć łódź bez koszulki. Courtney i Heather podziwiały go. Na łodzi on i Duncan chwalili Owena za dowództwo. Próbował przekonywać kapitana, by płynęli do flagi, ale Owen wolał wojnę. Dzięki Owenowi Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę BBBB Słodki wygrała. W samolocie Heather zaczepiła Alejandro, pytając się co kombinuje. On odpowiedział, że nie musi się przed nią tłumaczyć, po czym zaczęli rozmawiać na spokojnie. Heather zakończyła rozmowę idąc na ceremonię eliminacji. W Podsumowaniu: Po Bólu!, na grze planszowej, widniał wizerunek Alejandro, jednak nikt nie stanął na tym polu. Na początku odcinka Bitwa nad Niagarą Alejandro pojawił się w śnie Owena. Rzucał tam w niego cukrowymi laskami. Potem Alejandro przebudził się, gdy spadał z innymi. Krzyknął z przerażenia jak wszyscy na widok wodospadu. Po rozłączeniu drużyn, Alejandro podziękował za współpracę Duncanowi i Owenowi. We trójkę uznali, że dalej będą się wspierać. Potem został wylosowany przez Sierrę, jednak "wzięła" sobie go Heather. Poszli razem uśmiechając się do siebie. Courtney była zazdrosna za niego i wyznaczyła sobie za cel wyeliminowanie Heather. Podczas wyzwania numer dwa, Alejandro z łatwością doprowadził Heather do sukni i wygrali. Potem wtrącił się do Duncana i Courtney, prowadząc dziewczynę do sukni. Powiedział do Duncana, że chce żeby został w programie. W trzeciej części wyzwania, Alejandro i Heather wystartowali pierwsi. Przedtem Alejandro zaproponował Duncanowi sojusz przeciwko Owenowi, jednak Duncan w pokoju zwierzeń powiedział, że zamiaru tego robić. Potem Alejandro wziął Heather na ręcę, co bardziej wkurzyło Courtney. Potem oboje rozmawiali na temat kogo wyeliminować. Alejandro chciał zagłosować na Owena, a Heather upierała się przy wyeliminowaniu Courtney. Potem zaczęła się rzucać i oboje spadli. Alejandro powiedział, że jest świetnym linoskoczkiem i zrobił to specjalnie. Pomyślał jednak, że takie żarty mogą skończyć się jego brakiem nietykalności. Ino stwierdził, że nie potrzebuje jej bo zawiązał sojusz z Owenem, Heather i Duncanem. W samolocie "przypieczętował" jako świadek związek Codyego i Sierry, w zamian za przysługę ze strony Sierry. Przy eliminacji odpadł Owen, za sprawą głosów Alejandro - od początku chciał tak głosować, Duncana - który pomimo niechęci to zrobił, Heather - chciała zagłosować na Courtney, ale była nietykalna, więc zagłosowała na Owena i Sierry - która miała spłacić przysługę Alejandro. Gdy Owen miał już wyskoczyć z samolotu, wkurzył Alejandro, mówiąc na niego "Al", więc Alejandro kopnął go w tyłek, a Owen poleciał i pierdnął mu w twarz. W Chińskiej Bujdzie w klasie ekonomicznej do Alejandro zagadał Cody, tłumacząc, że nie może znieść Sierry i jej planów wobec jego i prosi o radę. Alejandro odparł, że dobry mąż powinien spełniać zachcianki żony. Heather, która również uczestniczyła w rozmowie, zapewniła Codyego, że z jego związku Sierrą nic nie będzie tak jak jej(Heather) z Alejandro. Potem latynos wziął ją na stronę i powiedział, że wie co naprawdę Heather ma na myśli. Rzekł, że spróbuje przeciągnąć Sierrę na ich stronę. Heather zaprzeczyła co do ich sojuszu. Podczas wyzwania Alejandro i Duncan dobiegli równocześnie do roweru, który Alejandro pozwolił wziąć Duncanowi. On sam wziął deskorolke, tłumacząc, że zdobył złoty medal skeaterów. Potem spotkali się w wyścigu. Szli łeb w łeb, ale po chwili Alejandro ujrzał Courtney w potrzebie - postanowił jej pomóc. Duncan nalegał by jej nie pomagał. Courtney podziękowała z entuzjazmem Alejandro i obiecała się odwdzięczyć. Następnie jeszcze raz Alejandro i Duncan spotkali się, tym razem na mecie, kłócąc się, kto dojechał pierwszy. Chris i tak rozwiał ich starania, mówiąc, że za to wyzwanie i tak nie ma nagrody. W Chińskiej restauracji Alejandro o mało co nie zwymiotował gdy usłyszał nazwy potraw. Przez całe wyzwanie jego obrzydliwe dania jadła Courtney, przez co Alejandro dostał się aż do trójki najlepszych. Ale na końcu, Heather doniosła Chrisowi o jego taktyce, przez co nie wygrał. Podczas eliminacji, Blaineley, która była na wylocie, twierdziła, że Alejandro i Heather nie powinni dłużej ukrywać swoich uczuć. W odcinku Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki Alejandro zagadał do Duncana, że wygląda na szczęśliwego. Odparł mu, że wszystkie jego problemy wyleciały z samolotu. Duncan zapytał się Alejandro, czy chce, by zostawił go i Heather samych. Powiedział, że pasują do siebie. Alejandro i Heather zaprzeczyli, kłócąc się jednocześnie. Gdy wylądowali w Tanzanii, Alejandro wraz z innymi śmiał się z przebrania Chrisa. Potem wybił Sierrze piłką wszystkie śliwki, które trzymała w rękach. Następnie on i Heather załatwili w podobny sposób Duncana. Złościli się na siebie. Gdy przyszła kolej Heather, Alejandro uderzył ją w głowę piłką, ale i tak przyniosła mnóstwo śliwek na metę. Ale gdy przyszła pora na jego bieg po śliwki, nie oberwał ani razu piłką, ponieważ wszystkie odkopywał. Mówił, że posiada te umiejętności od brata Carlosa, który jest zawodowym piłkarzem. Podczas zbijania tykw oberwał od Heather śliwką w głowę. Zdenerwowali się na siebie. Jako ułatwienie do polowania na Ezekiela, otrzymał 3 kulki usypiające. Po rozdaniu ułatwień zaproponował Heather i Duncanowi wspólne szukanie dzikusa. Duncan się zgodził, a Heather nie i poszła sobie. Alejandro pokazał kulki usypiające Duncanowi, które sam ukradł Heather. Duncan był zaskoczony. Podczas wspólnego poszukiwania oboje wpadli do ruchomych piasków. Alejandro zobaczył Ezekiela i miał pomysł jak on i Duncan mogą się wydostać .Zwabił Ezekiela i dał mu patyk, za pomocą którego wyciągnął ich na brzeg. Potem przypadkowo Alejandro i Duncan postrzelili Sierrę i Heather a one ich i wszyscy leżeli sparaliżowani. Mieli zaśpiewać piosenkę. Poźniej Alejandro i Heather mieli trudną rozmowę, ale zanim oni sami będą ze sobą konkurować, zgodzili się, że trzeba wykopać pozostałych. Założyli tajny sojusz. Później wrobili Duncana w pułapkę i wyrzucili go z gry. Alejandro do pierwszej klasy zaprosił Codyego, ponieważ postanowił namieszać. Heather w pokoju zwierzeń powiedziała, że nie daruje mu tego. Odcinek Rappa Phooey!. Gdy Cody wstał, zdziwił się, że jest w nienaruszonym stanie przez Sierrę. Alejandro wytłumaczył mu, że nie pozwolił jej tu przychodzić. Cody był mu wdzięczny. Alejandro następnie przyniósł Codyemu mnóstwo słodyczy. Zrobił te dwie rzeczy by realizować swoją tatkykę. Gdy wylądowali na Wyspie Wielkanocnej, Alejandro przypomniał, że zniszczyli kolejne dzieło sztuki światowej kultury. Heather odparła, że to nie jedyna rzeźbiona skała, którą zniszczy. Alejandro był dumny z tego co Heather powiedziała, ale dziewczyna poprawiła się, tłumacząc, że mówiła tak dlatego, że jest zmęczona. Cody podbiegł do Alejandro i zapytał się, czy ma ochotę przekąsić słodyczę. Alejandro odmówił. Gdy Chris ich zawołał weszli na górę. Wysłuchali zasad wyzwania. Alejandro chciał zapytać się, czy można wziąć jajka na zapas, ale Chris wyprzedził go jeszcze z pytaniem, odpowiadając, że nie można. Po tym Alejandro zauważył, że pomniki to twarze byłych zawodników programu. Gdy Sierra znalazła jajko w kolorze czapki Alejandro, specjalnie je upuściła. Latynos był wkurzony i odparł, że weźmie ten podły incydent pod uwagę, gdy znajdzie jej jajko. Po długim szukaniu Alejandro odnalazł wszystkie swoje jajka i zaczął nimi żonglować. Na zaciekawienie Codyego swoją sztkuką, odpowiedział mu, że występował kiedyś w latynoskiej rewii młodych talentów. Potem podeszła do nich Sierra, każąc Codyemu opuścić Alejandro i przekonując go, żeby mu nie ufał. Lecz Alejandro przywołał z powrotem Codyego, kusząc go słodyczami. Wchodzili razem na szczyt unikając wielkich kul spychanych przez Szefa Hatcheta. Gdy Alejandro się zagapił, wielka kula go przejechała i wraz z Codym musieli wracać po zapasowe jajka. Gdy już nareszcie dotarli na szczyt (uciekając przed wściekłym kondorem), Alejandro dostał ochraniacz na twarz, dlatego, że przybiegł pierwszy. Alejandro wiedział, dlaczego dostał takie ułatwienie. Powiedział także, że lubi patrzeć w oczy Heather, szczególnie gdy zieją nienawiścią. Chris pokazał zawodnikom wielkiego szybującego kondora. Powiedział, że mogą mieć 3,5 metra w skrzydłach. Alejandro na to odpowiedział, że ten wymiar to jakby dwa jego wzrosty. Heather powiedziała, że jak dla niej jeden Alejandro jest wystarczający, chociaż pomyśliała, że jakby było nich dwóch, to dugi byłby dla niej miły. Alejandro zaczął również wyzwanie, rozpoczynając piosenkę. Gdy próbował oddać jajka kondorowi, on zepchnął go skrzydłem i Alejandro nie wygrał wyzwania. Podczas eliminacji miała odpaść Sierra, jednak Chris unieważnił głosowanie. Heather do pierwszej klasy zaprosiła Alejandro. Chłopak ucieszył się. Heather odpowiedziała mu jednak, że to był jej ruch strategiczny. Na początku odcinka Dziwne Przypadki Alejandro poszedł sprawić, czy Chris śpi. Następnie włamał się do jego laptopa, gdzie stworzył fałszywę zdjęcia przedstawiające Codyego i Heather. Zrobił kilka kopii. Następnie przyszedł do Heather, która twierdziła, że nie miała snu pierwszej klasy. Alejandro zapytał się czy Heather zechciałaby zjeść ciastka. Heather wyraźnie nie miała ochoty. Alejandro jeszcze raz podziękował jej za zaproszenie go do pierwszej klasy. Heater odparła mu stanowczo, że to nie ze względu, że go lubi, ale ze względy strategicznego. Ponatdo odparła, że nie miała wyboru. Potem Alejandro zaczepił Sierrę ukazując jej zdjęcia, które sfałszował(Sierra o tym nie wiedziała). Wkurzyła się niezmiernie. Alejandro powiedział, żeby Sierra nie pozwoliła, by emocje ją zawładnęły i skupiła się na grze. Podstępnie się uśmiechnął. Gdy wylądowali, Chris przywitał wszystkich w prowincji Alberta. Już zaczęły się skutki taktyki Alejandro. Mianowicie Sierra była cały czas wkurzona na Heather. Potem Alejandro cały czas motywował zdjęciami Sierrę. Gdy przyszła pora na zbudowanie dinozaura ze znalezionych kośći, Alejandro stworzył zadziwiający okaz Allosaura. A gdy nastąpiła pora na krzesło elektryczne, Alejandro został raz porażony prądem za kłamstwo, ale za drugim razem powiedział prawdę głosując na dinozaura Sierry. Chociaż Alejandro jako jedyny zbudował prawdziwego dinozaura, nie dostał żadnej nagrody. Podczas wyzwania Heather zaczęła mu dokuczać, ale latynos ją przegonił. Był wkurzony.Tymczasem Sierra wraz z Codym odkryli, że zdjęcia pokazane przez Alejandro są fałszywe. Potem Alejandro usłyszał głos Heather. Błagała go o pomoc, ale on tylko się śmiał. Po piosence ukazującej postępowania Alejandro i po przekonywaniach Heather, Alejandro zdecydował się jej pomóc. Następnie ukończyli te zadanie we dwoje. Heather dała słowo Alejandro, że na niego nigdy nie zagłosuje. Stwierdziła też, że w finale jest skazana na Alejandro - było jej tego szkoda, bo stwierdziła, że jest dobry prawie we wszystkim. Następnie Alejandro i Heather powiedzieli, że nie mogą pozwolić, by uczucia przeszkodziły im w grze. Podczas eliminacji Sierra wysadziła w powietrze samolot Chrisa. Alejandro, gdy usłyszał, że Chris wyrzuca z gry Sierrę, ucieszył się, że finałowej trójce jest on i Heather. Dziewczyna przybiła piątkę z Alejandro i niepewnie pobiegła w stronę ogniska. Alejandro śledził ją i ujrzał palące się w ognisku trzy głosy na niego. Zrozumiał, że Heather złamała swoją przysięge, i że gdyby Sierra nie wysadziła samolotu, wyleciałby właśnie on. Przysiągł, że zemści się na Heather. W Podsumowaniu: Hawajski Styl, był omawiany przez Geoffa i Bridgette jako "Kapitan Powrót". W jego drużynie znaleźli się Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler oraz Katie i Sadie. W tym podsumowaniu jeden z członków jego drużyny miał wziąć udział w wyścigu, w którym można wygrać ułatwienie dla swojego faworyta. Courtney zgodziła się pomóc Alejandro. Wygrała wyścig i ułatwienie dla Alejandro. W odcinku Samoloty, Pociągi, Gorące Telefony Komórkowe, Alejandro i Heather domagali się informacji na temat dalszego wyzwania od rozpaczającego Chrisa. Na to Chris powiedział do nich, że jak zwykle myślą tylko o sobie. Gdy Szef wypchnął helikopter z samolotu, Chris ogłosił, że czas najwyższy dotrzeć na Hawaje. Alejandro na to powiedział, że w helikopterze nie zmieści się z nimi finałowa trójka. Chris odparł, że uczestnicy sami będą musieli znaleźć sposób na dostanie się na Hawaje przy pomocy różnych rzeczy z samolotów i GPS-ów. Potem Heather podeszła do Alejandro, mówiąc, że powinni założyć sojusz, jak sobie przysięgli. Alejandro był na nią zły, bo złamała obietnicę, że na niego nie zagłosuje. Pokazał jej dowody. Heather była trochę zakłopotana. Alejandro dodał do Heather, żeby ta spodziewała się zemsty z jego strony. Potem jeszcze kłócili się przez krótkofalówki, ale Heather się wyłączyła. W pokoju zwierzeń Alejandrowi wymsknął się komplement do Heather, ale uderzył się w twarz, rozkazując sobie się skupić. By dostać się na Hawaję postanowił wsiąść do ciężarówki z dzikimi bestiami, które Chris dorzuca do wyzwań. Gdy znalazł się w pojeździe, ogłosił rywalom, że zmierza do celu z prędkością 100km/h. Chwilę potem nagle objął go Yeti i pocałował go. Alejandro się obrzydził i zaczął wołać o pomoc. Gdy się ocknął, usłyszał dziwne dźwięki pochodzące ze skrzyni obok. Zastał tam zmutowanego Ezekiela. Oswoił go i wziął ze sobą. Potem Alejandro znalazł się w pociągu, bo ciężarówka rozładowywała tam towar. Po rozmowie z kontrolerem na temat Ezekiela, Alejandro ujrzał Heather. Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Alejandro spuścił na nią Ezekiela. Gdy Alejandro i Heather weszli na dach pociągu, latynos odpiął wagon, na którym znajdowała się Heather. Pozdrowił ją, mówiąc, że za jej nogami będzie tęsknił najbardziej, ale Heather zaskoczyła go, bo skoczyła z wagonu na resztę pociągu, mówiąc, że jeżeli ktoś ma odpaść to tylko on. Kopnęła go. Weszła na kolejny wagon, a Alejandro za nią. Chris zadał wszystkim w piosence. Podczas śpiewania jej Alejandro i Heater rywalizowali ze sobą i tańczyli, po czym Heather przechytrzyła Alejandro i wyrzuciła go z pociągu. Potem pojechał za pociągiem na koniu. Za nim pędziło jeszcze kilka koni. Po chwili Heather wyskoczyła z pociągu na jednego z koni i przekomarzała się z Alejandro. Gdy zbliżali się ku mecie, zostali wystrzeleni w powietrze. Heather upadła na Alejandro. Gdy zobaczyli Sierrę i Codyego, którzy zaczęli ich wyprzedzać, zmotywowało to Heather i Alejandro jeszcze bardziej i zaczęli płynąć za nimi motorówkami. Gdy szli łeb w łeb Alejandro stuknął w łódkę Heather. Rozzłościło to ją, ale jednak to łódź Alejandro została uszkodzona. Gdy podpłynął do niego Cody z Sierrą, Alejandro zaczął walczyć z Codym na mieczniki. Alejandro wygrał. Ponadto walczył jedną ręką. Potem on i Cody dopłynęli równocześnie na metę. Chris powiedział, że rozegrają dogrywkę w następnym odcinku i wtedy ogłosi kto spotka się w Wielkim Finale z Heather. W ostatnim odcinku sezonu III Aloha, Finał!, Alejandro mógł skorzystać z pokoju zwierzeń przed dogrywką do Wielkiego Finału. Powiedział, że pozwolił Heather wygrać, by mógł osobiście zmierzyć się z nią w finale. Nie mógł jednak wytłumaczyć, dlaczego przegrał z żałosnym cieniasem Codym. Twierdził, że jego brat Jose, będzie się z niego nabijał do końca życia. Heather później docinała Alejandro z tego powodu. Wolała jednak, żeby to Alejandro wygrał dogrywkę z Codym, bo w przypadku głosowania na zwycięzce większość wybrałaby ją zamiast Alejandro. Ale później okazało się, że nie będzie głosowania. Alejandro cieszył się z tego powodu. Wcześniej dla Alejandro i Codyego - Heather wybrała zadanie dogrywkowe, którym był Tradycyjny Hawajski Taniec Ognia i Śmierci. Alejandro złowrogo się uśmiechnął do Codyego. Gdy już zaczęła się dogrywka, Alejandro wątpił, że stanik z kokosa, w który był ubrany razem z Codym, to strój tutejszych wojowników. Alejandro zapytał się Chrisa, czy jak nikt nie uwolni Heather, to czy on i Cody wejdą do finału. Chris odpowiedział, że już to przewidział i nie będą mogli. Podczas walki Alejandro gnębił Codyego i kazał mu się poddać, ale Heather w panice o swoje życie powiedziała głośno, że Sierra wpadła w ruchome piaski, by Cody nie mógł się skupić. W końcu Alejandro walnął mocno Codyego, po czym wpadł do wody. Alejandro rozplątał Heather. Chris oficjalnie ogłosił finałową dwójkę słowami: "Alejandro kontra Heather kontra... wulkan!" Chris powiedział, że wykorzystają zwyczaj hawajski w finale, w postaci składania ofiar z ludzi, którymi miały być kukły zrobione przez Alejandro i Heather. Chris pozwolił finalistom wybrać sobie pomocników. Alejandro wybrał Courtney i Tylera, ale ponieważ Tyler był ranny, wybrał jednak Lindsay. A żeby było jeszcze ciekawej Chris zadał finalistom piosenkę. Śpiewali ją przy robieniu kukieł. Alejandro zrobił kukłę jako pierwszy i dostał 20 sekundową przewagę w nagrodę. Dostał też taczkę, którą wygrała dla niego Courtney. Wyruszył. Po drodzę mówił, że czuje już smak miliona. Usłyszał męczącą się Heather, która powiedziała, że się nie podda. Alejandro podziwał ją, ale powiedział, że się nie boi. Dokuczał jej, że przywita ją z czekiem na milion dolarów. Zaraz po tym natknął się na rzekę lawy, przez co musiał porzucić taczkę. Heather go doganiała, ale przez nieuwagę Codyego, została zamknięta w klatcę. Alejandro śmiał się z niej i zaczął ją podrywać. Heather była bardzo zdenerwowana. Latynos liczył, że Heather przeżyje i zobaczy jak wygrywa. Alejandro pożegnał ją i pobiegł na górę. Gdy już miał zamiar wrzucić kukłę do wulkanu, Heather przerwała mu i zaczęli rozmawiać. Heather powiedziała, że tak ciężko pracowała, a Alejandro zabierze jej milion i zniknie jej z życia. Alejandro zapytał się w takim razie jej, czego będzie jej bardziej brakować: miliona czy jego. Heather stanowczo odpowiedziała, że nigdy nie zakochała by się w takim durniu jak on. Zaczęła się rumienić. Alejandro zwrócił na to uwagę. Heather powiedziała, że go kocha, ale poprawiła się, że miała na myśli, że go nienawidzi. Alejandro rzekł, że wie co Heather ma na myśli. Wyznawał jej miłość. Niektórzy zawodnicy się wzruszyli. Heather twierdziła, że czuje coś podobnego. Alejandro przerwał jej. Pocałował ją..., ale niespodziewanie Heather go kopnęła w krocze i powiedziała, że czuje coś takiego jak zwycięstwo. Popchnęła Alejandro w przepaść, mówiąc, że Alejandro jest w porządku, ale jej zdaniem 1 000 000 dolarów jest jeszcze lepszy. Wrzuciła z radością kukłe do wulkanu, ale okazało się, że to była... kukła Alejandro, więc to on wygrywa. Heather wrzasnęła z rozpaczy. Chris zawołał Alejandro, by pofatygował się do nich na górę. Alejandro natychmiast ruszył, ale erupcja wulkanu zmusiła wszystkich do zejścia na dół. Ponadto milion dolarów wpadło do wulkanu i pieniądze nie trafią do nikogo. Ogromny tłum zawodników stratował Alejandro, przez co Alejandro leżał nieruchomy, a lawa go spaliła. Alternatywne zakończenie Aloha, Finał! W alternatywnym zakończeniu Chris i Szef wsadzają Alejandro do robota, by pomóc mu medycznie. Od tej pory Alejandro będzie siedział cały rok w robocie. Od Chrisa Alejandro dowiaduje się o stracie milona dolarów, przez co wydaje z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W odcinku Większe, Gorsze, Brutalniejsze! jest widoczny (jako robot) na jachcie z resztą orginalnej obsady. Trzyma Heather na rękach. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Ciekawostki *Alejandro jest jednym z siedemnastu uczestników którzy konkurowali w dwóch sezonach. Pozostałe to Beth, Cameron, Cody, Ezekiel, Geoff, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Trent, Tyler i Zoey. *Spędził ponad rok w ciele robota. * Zawsze kiedy jest w pobliżu Heather rumieni się ale tego nie widać bo jest latynosem, *Umie prowadzić autobus. *Ma słaby żołądek. *Umie związać włosy używając tylko nóg. *Jego nazwisko z hiszpańskiego znaczy ''martwe osły. *Jest po studiach inżynierskich. *Występował w latynoskiej rewii młodych talentów. * Umie jeździć na deskorolce (zdobył złoto na olimpiadzie skaterów w Ameryce Południowej). * Pochodzi z Hiszpanii. * Umie chodzić na rękach. * Jest jednym z dwóch zawodników, którzy przez uszczerbek na zdrowiu siedzieli w kostiumie robota. Drugą taką osobą jest Scott. * Ma dobre podejście do zwierząt. ( potrafił nawet poskromić dzikiego Zee'ka, odc 25, ). * Potrafi mówić po hiszpańsku i Japońsku. * Jest wspaniałym linoskoczkiem. * Jego brat Carlos jest zawodowym piłkarzem. * Jest jednym z siedmiu zawodników, ktorzy sabotowali swoją drużynę. ** Pozostali to: Scott, Gwen, Trent, Courtney i DJ. * Alejandro jest jednym z siedmiu uczestników którzy stracili włosy podczas trwania programu. Inni to Heather, Staci, Sierra, Ezekiel, Dakota i Dave * Przyznał, że jego brat Jose był od niego we wszystkim lepszy. * Zrobił Najwięcej pompek w Totalnej Porażce (50). Drugi jest Duncan (łącznie 41). * Jest jednym z 7 zawodników,którzy używali wulgaryzmów. Pozostali to: Courtney, DJ, Lindsay, Owen, Heather i Izzy. * Jest jednym z trzech zawodników, którzy korzystali z pokoju zwierzeń w sezonie w którym nie konkurowali, pozostali to: Sierra i Ezekiel. * Po polsku jego imię to Aleksander Galeria |-| Ogólne= Alejandro 2.png|Alejandro tdwt alejandro.jpg|Alejandro na promocyjnym zdjęciu Totalnej Porażki w Trasie S03E00_Ikona_Alejandro.png|Ikona Alejandro |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = S02E27_Alejandro_popycha_Codyego.png|Alejandro wypycha Cody'ego z jego drogi ffffff.png|Alejandro kieruje autobusem Oblechów |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = tumblr_mlrtyd7svN1s8jjp1o3_250.png|Alejandro wychodzi z autobusu w pierwszym odcinku tumblr_mlrtyd7svN1s8jjp1o4_250.gif|Alejandro po spaleniu przez lawę Aleajndro bez koszulki.jpg|Alejandro bez koszulki Heather.JPG|Alejandro i Heather w pierwszej klasie fff.PNG|Alejandro i panda Alejandro chwali sylwetkę Heather.jpg|Alejandro w stroju kąpielowym. Gwen i Alejandro.PNG|Alejandro i Gwen fffffff.png|Alejandro i Lindsay fffffffff.png|Alejandro fffffffffff.JPG|Alejandro i Heather 42.jpeg|Alejandro i Heather podczas piosenki Musi się udać 34.jpeg|Alejandro chroniący Heather 8.jpeg|Alejandro i Heather |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= S04E01_Część_starej_obsady_przy_dziobie_jachtu.png|Alejandro, wciąż w Porażkomierniku, trzymający Heather |-| Total Drama All-Stars = fffff.png|Alejandro po roku siedzenia w robocie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Finaliści Kategoria:Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki Kategoria:Nikczemne Sępy Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Uczestnicy